The Parents who Lived
by IEatCloudsForBreakfast
Summary: Lily and James Potter survived the Dark Lord's attack, defeating him at his own game. Through Harry's eyes, he was normal. Through other's eyes, he was the boy who's parents survived an attack by the Dark Lord Voldemort, and in the effort defeated him.
1. Finally Eleven

**A/N: Alright, this is my first fanfiction so hopefully I do ok. Review and please tell me how I do**.

Chapter One: Finally Eleven

"Happy Eleventh Birthday, Harry!" My parents simultaneously yell, waking me up. Was it already so close to school? This was going to be epic. School. I was finally going to school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mum and Dad must be so proud of me. "Get out of bed Sleeping Beauty! Come on! We have a surprise for you!"

"Alright you two! Will you give me five minutes please?" I say waving them out of the room and rubbing my eyes. I barely got _any_ sleep last night. Having an owl constantly trying to get into your room was fairly annoying. Also the fact that you may be going to the best wizarding school in the history of the wizarding world. Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster, I mean, who else would better fit the spot than the wizard who defeated the great Grindelwald? I don't think anyone else would fit in better there.

So, figuring that I should probably get dressed, and ready to go school shopping. I'd see my best friends Uncle Sirius's kid Jacob, Uncle Remus's (Who is the DADA teacher, btw) kid Teddy, and Uncle Peter's kid Arthur. We were trouble makers, that was for sure. I remember one time where dad, Remus, Peter, and Sirius told us about the trouble they used to cause. Mom and my aunts were always out when Dad and my uncles told us stories. My favorite story is how Mom kept rejecting Dad, until he grew up. I thought it was hilarious. So did Jake, Teddy, and Arthur. They told us about their group, their nicknames, and why they have those nicknames, we cannot tell anyone about them being animagi, or Uncle Remus being a werewolf. Prongs is my Dads nickname, because he is also a stag. Moony is Uncle Remus, he is a werewolf. Wormtail is Uncle Peter, he turns into a rat. Last but not least, Padfoot is Uncle Sirius, he is a dog.

"Harry Potter! Get your butt down here and say 'Hello' to your favorite Uncle Sirius!" Sirius yells up the stairs, while Jake just comes up here with the other two and barges into my room. It was a very good thing I had pants on.

"Harry!" Arthur says, running to me for a hug, "Happy Birthday!"

"Yeah, Harry, Happy Birthday!" Jake says, not bothering to even come give me a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Teddy says.

"Are you gunna get off of me so I can go downstairs?" I say, a little annoyed with Arthur, who hadn't let go of me. He jumps and lets go, his blonde hair falling past his blue eyes. Jake jumps up and down hyperly and his black hair sits messily on his head, just like mine. Teddy being a metamorphmagus, looked different every time you see him. "Come on, lets go."

We run down the stairs to see our parents waiting for us at the door. Mom and Dad were standing at the bottom of the stairs, with a Nimbus 2000 in their hands. My eyes went wide, my parents got me a broom for a birthday present.

We walked out of the front door and toward a shoe that must have been a portkey, because seconds after we had all touched it, it began to glow and we were pulled into what seemed like nothingness.

**A/N: I know its short, I Promise that there will be longer chapters later, I just am kinda busy. My aunt is getting married next weekend, and I have to speak, I was just made aware of this today. I'll keep working on them. Ideas & suggestions are always welcome.**


	2. Diagon Alley and Ollivander's

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and Ollivanders

"Harry. What do you need for school?" Mom asks her green eyes filling with pride.

"Supplies: A wand, A cauldron; Pewter, standard size 2. A set of glass or crystal phials, A telescope, A set of brass scales. Uniform: Three pairs of plain black work robes, One plain pointed hat, A pair of dragon hide protective gloves, and one winter cloak. Course Books: The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble." I say, often stopping to take a breath. I could feel kids begin to stare at me. I looked around, I couldn't see my cousins or my uncles. It was just my parents and I. My Dad is a famous auror, and I figured that was why people were staring. Boy, was I wrong.

I walked into Ollivanders while Mom went to go get my books, and Dad went to go get my Uniform and other supplies. I stood there, awkwardly until a strange looking man appeared.

"Harry! Happy Birthday. You're here to get your wand for school I suppose." He dashed off into what looked like heavy duty bookshelves, and returned moments later with a box. Ollivander took a wand from the box and handed it to me. "Well, give it a wave."

I did. The papers on his desk lit on fire.

"Nope, how about this one?" And that is how it went on for hours. Until when he got to a certain box, handed me the wand and I swished it. It began to glow and a wonderful feeling came over me. It felt like this wand belonged in my hand. Like it needed to be there.

"Beautiful." Said my mother who must have been there for a while, because she was comfortably sitting in a seat, watching.

"Very." Agreed Ollivander.

"Thank you Mister Ollivander." I thanked him, this was going to be a wonderful year at Hogwarts.

"You're very welcome Mister Harry Potter." Ollivander says. I reached into my pocket and gave him five golden galleons.

"I'll have to come back to visit sometime." I smiled and walked out of the door.

Mom followed, waving goodbye to Ollivander. We walked for a few minutes until we ran into Uncle Sirius and Jake. I smiled and the grown-ups waved for us to go find something to do. We immediately went to go find Teddy, and possibly Arthur. We walked around, and we figured we looked like twins. The only thing that is really different, is his hair has a wave to it and mine was stick straight, and his eyes were a beautiful stone grey and mine were a lively emerald green, like my mother's. We both ran around, in the same outfits, we wore our new school robes, looking for our friends.

We found Teddy in a book store, and about fell over backwards laughing when we saw what he was reading. He was reading a muggle comic book, hidden in a spellbook. He didn't notice that we were there until we fell against the window, cracking up. Teddy gave us a dirty look and mouthed 'Shut it' to us and I swear he looked really scary. Jake and I took out our wands and showed them to him. His eyes went big, and he ran out of the store to come see us.

"You got wands?" Teddy says.

"No, we're holding sticks." Jake giggles.

"Jake! Very funny. High five." I say holding my hand in the air.

Jake high fives me.

"You two are so immature." Teddy says smiling, "I love it."

"WE DO TOO!" Jake and I yell simultaneously.

"You do what?" Teddy says, sitting on the bench and putting his arms behind his head.

"You said we were immature?"Jake says.

"Harry is the one with a Charms teacher for a parent."

"Don't bring mum into this!" I yell. It annoys me to know that my mom is a teacher at Hogwarts, especially because I was going to have to take it every year from now on. She would make me.

"Alright, Mamma's boy." Teddy says.

"I'm not a Mamma's boy." I say, shaking my head, this would be a long year.

**A/N: Review and I will love you forever! Ideas are very welcome. Suggestions too. Nothing is too big.**


	3. Platform 9 34 and the Hogwarts Express

Chapter Three: Platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express

I looked at Jake, "I'm not a Mamma's boy, am I?"

"You're really still thinking about that?" Jake says making things float around the room and into his trunk. He hovered over his stuffed teddy bear for a few seconds, and then threw it into his bag.

"Yes, I am. How would I be a Mamma's boy?"

" Maybe this will jot your mind: 'Yeah, I'll do that for you mum.' 'Anything for you mum.'"

"I didn't say that."

"Your face did."

"Whatever. I'm not a Mamma's boy."

"How much do you wanna bet that you act good just because your mum is the charms teacher?"

"Nothing. Because you know I will."

"Exactly." Jake says, ending that conversation.

So I went around looking for my stuff to put in my trunk. I walked over to my side of my room, Theo and Sirius were usually here. They couldn't seem to keep a house of their own. Uncle Sirius, who isn't really my uncle in the sense of my dad's brother, but of his best friend, liked to be around my dad. In the same way, Theo liked to be around me. It was interesting. I pushed my glasses closer to my face, so I could see, and I looked for anything I might want to take to Hogwarts with me.

Before I knew it, my Mom, Dad, and Uncle were yelling at us to hurry up or we would miss the train. So we threw what was in our hands into the trunks, quickly shut them, and ran down the stairs with them. Our trunks were light even though they were filled with stuff. It was strange, even for our world. We didn't talk much on our way to the train station. Except for my mom's constant complaint of how slow the subway was, or why didn't muggles try to use magic, or why didn't they figure out a way of teleportation, like our apparition? She wouldn't stop running her mouth.

When we finally arrived at the train station, and platform 9 ¾, my dad and uncle hugged the both of us.

"We will see you guys on Christmas break, alright?" Dad says.

"James, they know. You've said it several times. Have fun you two." Sirius says, a trouble causing smile on his face. I knew what that meant. He had something going on up in his head. We smiled at them and found our way to the train.

There were parents, lots of them, and a whole bunch of first-years, our classmates. WE quickly jumped into an empty compartment, and Theodore smiled. He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket. "My dad gave this to me, he said it was a map of Hogwarts, with all the secret passage ways marked and everything. Even where people are, and where they are going to be." He handed the map to me and placed his wand on it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And ink spread across the paper, into hallways and towers, and the great hall. It was amazing.

"Is this why your dad was smiling?" I say pointing at the map.

"Yep." Just as he said that two kids stumbled into the compartment. _How rude that they just open it without knocking. I mean, there are such things as manners. _Jacob mumbled something at the map and the ink disappeared. He then stuck it in his pocket.

"Sorry. Is it ok if we join you?" A girl asks, her hair was extremely curly and her eyes a deep chocolate brown. She was pulling a tall redheaded boy behind her. He looked extremely scared.

"Yeah, go right on ahead. I'm Harry, Harry Pott-"

"You're Harry Potter! Blimey!" The redheaded boy exclaims, "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Good to meet you." I say, why was he freaking out? Whatever.

"And I'm Harry's best friend, Jacob Black." Jake says, smiling.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl says, smiling.

"Nice to meet you Hermione." Jacob says, getting up to shake her hand. He was a little too friendly to girls, or most anything that didn't have a Y chromosome.

"The pleasure is all mine." She says sitting, next to me.

Jake sits back down.

Ron sits down across from Hermione.

"So…. Are you looking forward to going to Hogwarts, Hermione?" I ask.

" Yeah. What house do you think you would want to be in?"

"Gryffindor or Slytherin!" Jake yells.

"Gryffindor, both of my parents were Gryffindors. Sorry about Jake, most of his family was in Slytherin, Except for his dad. His mom was a Ravenclaw. But we try not to talk about her. She died a while back." I explain.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"Don't be! She was always a nasty old bitch anyway." Jake says, staring out the window.

"You shouldn't say that about your mum, Jake." I say.

"Why start lying now?"

"Well, good point, comrade."

And that is how it carried on for hours. Ron was quiet, while Jake, Hermione, and I talked. Eventually the train came to a stop. My heart skipped a few beats, I was finally at Hogwarts.

**A/N: How was that chapter? Longer than the others? Review please?**


	4. The Sorting Hat

Chapter Four: The Sorting Hat

Hermione, Ron, Jake, Teddy, and I walked out of the train. We had found Teddy in the halls of the train, wandering around. We all looked around. We were at a train station, but not a normal one, the platform was completely open to the elements. The sun was just sinking into the horizon, casting a pinkish glow over the platform.

"First Years! First years over here please!" A tall man loudly yelled over everyone's heads. He had a freakishly huge dog with him, that watched all the students pass by. A group of kids were gathering around him.

"We might want to go join our classmates." Teddy says, walking toward the area. He waves us over toward them. So we follow him.

" 're you all over here? All the first years? Well hello there James. James?" The very tall and may I say scraggly man.

"My name isn't James, sir. That's my father. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." I say somewhat afraid of what he might do.

"So you're James' boy? I thought I had gone back in time you look so much like him. Except you have your mother's eyes. Lily, how has she been?"

"Ask me yourself, Hagrid." My mom says seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Lily! Well I'll be! How 'ave you been?" Hagrid says.

"I've been well. Im the charms teacher this year, because Flitwick 'retired'. We really should get these First years to the school."

"I fergot all abou' that. Come on you guys." We followed Hagrid to the lake, where there were boats, "Five to a boat! Any more and they'll sink!" We all pushed into one boat, Hermione, Teddy, Jake, Ron, and I just barely fit into one boat.

"Hurry up! We need to get you all sorted!" And off we were toward the marvelous Hogwarts castle.

The ride was fun. I wouldnt expect that these two could be so much fun. I have never been in a boat before, and I had a feeling I wouldn't be in a boat again any other time. So I made the best of this ride, I hung my arm over the side of the boat sticking my fingers in the water. The water was very icey cold. I pulled my fingers back immediatly. I turned and looked at Jake. He was spacing out. Great. "How do you think the school will be?"

"Very welcoming I hope." Hermione says, she was fiddling with her robe.

"It will be, dont worry. If not, you can always talk to my mom." I say.

"Thanks Harry."

"No Problem."

"You can always talk to me, Ron, Jake or Harry too." Teddy says.

"Thank you, Teddy."

"You're sure to make more friends than us anyways."

"Yeah." Hermione sighs.

And then it stayed quiet.

When we arrived, we all walked up a marvelous staircase and we ran into a cat, she sat there, all composed with perfect posture, as perfect as a cat's posture could be. Then, right before our eyes, she changed and morphed into a human being. "Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Minerva McGonagall and I am your transfiguration teacher for your time here in Hogwarts." We all were still amazed that she had went from being a cat, to being a human being. I looked around me. The kids eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their heads. "Now get into a line, alphabetical order, please."

Once we were all organized into our line, which took a rather long time, it seemed. But then we all walked, single file, into the most amazing dining hall I have ever seen. Suspended by some invisible force from the ceiling. It was phenomenal, beautiful even. The sky was visible if you looked up at the ceiling. This was undoubtedly my mother's handiwork. She had done this to our dining room several times, when we have company over.

"Abbot, Hannah!" A familiar voice called. It was Albus Dumbledore himself. Hannah walked up to the spot that Dumbledore patted. She sat down on the stool and a hat was pulled out of thin air, and placed on her head. A face, well, two eyes and a mouth formed on the hat. It moved around a little bit then had a look on its face that was one of an idea. It was almost as if a light bulb had gone off somewhere in its mind.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled. A table on the far side of the room cheered. Hannah looked scared. Dumbledore placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She smiled, and bounded off toward the Hufflepuff table.

"Black, Jacob!" Dumbledore yelled after a few more students that were each sorted into different houses. Jake looked confident. He strolled up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head, and it got a confused look on his face. Jake smiled. The hat had yet another moment, then yelled:

"Gryffindor!" Jake's smile grew, he stood, walked over to the table and sat down. He had something going on in his mind. but what was it?

Fifteen students later, "Granger, Hermione!" was said and she nervously walked up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and she winced. Sure enough, after about two seconds of thought, the hat yells:

"Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table jeered. She shyly smiled and walked over to the table.

About fifteen minutes later, "Lupin, Teddy!" Teddy walked up to the stool sat down, and even before the hat touched his head it yelled:

"Gryffindor!"

Up next was: "Malfoy, Draco!" That boy had an aweful grin on his face, you could tell he was up to no good. It was announced when he sat down on the stool that he was a Slytherin.

About a ten minutes later, I heard my name being called. "Harry Potter." They gave up on putting my surname first. I proudly walked over to the stool and sat down. Dumbledore smiled at me and placed the sorting hat on my head. _'Ahhh Mister Harry Potter. I have been wondering when I would see you. But where to put you? Deffinitly not Hufflepuff, you could be a Slytherin, a Ravenclaw, or a Gryffindor. Both of your parents were sorted into Gryffindor, but you are different from the other students. I have no clue what to do with you. What do you think?' _I honestly thought I was going crazy. _'I assure you mister potter that you are not insane in any way. Deffinatly not Ravenclaw then.' _Not Slytherin, I would not be sorted into Slytherin, because that is where Voldemort started. _'Gryffindor then? You're sure?' _I honestly wasn't.

**A/N: Any suggestions? Because I'm full of ideas, but I want to know what you think. Review and please tell me, Longer chapters? Shorter Chapters? Slytherin or Gryffindor? Red or Green? Good or Evil? I'm asking you, what you think. Review?:D**


	5. The Common Room

Chapter Five: The Common Room

"Ravenclaw!" My eyes went wide. Ravenclaw, really? I stood up and walked over to where Hermione sat. And I sat next to her. I said nothing. How was I put in Ravenclaw? Oh well. Better than Hufflepuff.

Out of nowhere, food appears. I smiled, I was hungry. I reached forward and grabbed some chicken as well as a bunch of mashed potatoes. Hermione was talking to someone else and I just wanted to get up and go sit with Teddy and Jake. I wonder if we could sit together when it was just breakfast or lunch. Probably. I guess I might want to get to know the people in my own house. I turned. I saw an Indian girl who was just staring at the Gryffindor table.

"You're Padma right?" I ask, being the slightest bit shy.

"Padma Patil. Pavarti Patil is my twin sister. She was sorted into Gryffindor."

"My best friends were sorted into Gryffindor." I said Gryffindor with a sigh.

"That's sad. I hope you guys end up having some classes together. Sometimes they group the Ravenclaws with the Gryffindors."

"I hope they do." I turned my head to look at The Gryffindor table. It was right next to our table. My friends sat right across from me. How could I be so stupid? "Teddy Lupin!" I said, hoping that he would turn around to talk to me.

"What?" He says. I noticed that his hair was red and his eyes were gold. Typical.

"Having fun without me?"

"Nawh. We couldn't have very much without you, mate."

"Good. Im stuck with the smart and sarcastic kids. While you have the fun kids."

"I bet there are some pretty nice people there."

"Yes. Padma and Hermione. They're all ive met so far."

"So be a social butterfly and get to know more people." He says turning back to his own table.

"Yes, Mum." I say, in a very smart-assy way. I turned to the table and made a lot of small talk. I jumped out of my seat when they said we would be going to our common rooms in a few seconds. We all got up quickly and silently walked out of the large room where we eat. We turned a corner and I noticed the Gryffindors were going the same way as us. Both groups climbed the stairs, I went searching for Jake and Teddy. When I found them I jumped in joy.

"Guys! Our common rooms aren't that far apart! Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"It will be easier to sneak out to see you guys!"

"Ravenclaws! This way!" Our prefect says.

"Gotta go. Talk to you guys tomorrow!"

"Kay bye!" They both said in unison.

I ran after my group and followed them. I walked next to Hermione. We walked for about five or ten minutes, then we stopped in front of a painting of a knight in shining armor.

"Password?"

"Rowina's Diadem."

"Correct." And the portrait of the knight slid to the side revealing a large room decorated in blue and silver. We all gawked at the other students who were already in the common room, and at the beauty of the common room its self. There were desks there, and kids were already studying, or maybe just reading.

"Two to a dorm. Boys to the door on the right. Girls to the door on the left. Your dorm will have a plaque with you and your roomate's name on it. Your stuff is already in your room, you just need to put it in your drawers and closets. Best of luck to you all." And our prefect left us. He went to the couch, but I didn't stick around to see what he did after that. I walked to the door on the right and I found the dorm I was supposed to sleep and do my homework in. There were two bunk beds, with desks underneath them. Our books were on the desks and our trunks. My trunk looked odd, it being red-ish and the room being a deep blue. It was obvious which side was mine. I walked over to the desk and pulled my trunk out and began sorting out my clothes. Then my roommate walked into the room.

**A/N: Suprise Suprise. The Sorting hat lies. I wasn't mean enough to put Harry in Slytherin... And that would ruin all of my fun of Draco hating Harry's guts. I couldn't put him in Hufflepuff, he wasnt a coward. And I wanted him seperate from his friends. So I put him in Ravenclaw. Lets hope Harry, can hold to Ravenclaw's standards. :D Reveiw please!**


	6. Roomate & Sleepless Night

Chapter Six: Roommate & Sleepless Night

"Hello." I said not looking up from putting my socks in a drawer.

"Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Terry. Terry Boot." Terry says going to his own desk to put his stuff away.

"How do you like being a Ravenclaw? Have any really good friends yet?" I ask hoping that I could find some people that I could actually talk to, that were in my house.

"I met a few people." He says.

"Meet any Gryffindors?" I ask.

"No, not yet." Terry says moving his books around on his desk. Along with a lamp, why does he have a lamp? Hasn't the poor kid ever heard of lumos? And then I figured it out. He was a muggleborn.

"My best friends are in Gryffindor. Teddy Lupin, Arthur Pettigrew, and Jacob Black. They are really good kids. Well, Jake can get himself into some trouble, but he is still a really good person."

He yawns and changes into blue and silver pinstriped pajamas, I found that I have the same pair. So I pulled mine on. But I wasn't tired. I wanted to stay up just a little bit longer.

"So, Terry, what is your favorite book?"

"Right now? Uhm… Number the Stars by Lois Lowery."

"What is it about?"

"A girl and her best friend during the holocaust, which was in the years 1942 to 1945, in Copenhagen. Ellen and Annemarie set off on a journey to save Ellen from the German Nazis. It is a very interesting book."

"Muggle war? Friendship? Adventure? Sounds like a very good book."I said, interested in muggle affairs.

"It is."

"No Doubt."

He makes a noise and returns to organizing his desk. I looked at my desk, it was kind of messy. Quills were thrown onto it, paper was spread around, books were open, with bookmarks in them already, and ink was spilled in to corner. I pulled my wand out of my pocket, and murmured a spell that tidied up my desk. Terry's eyes went huge at my desk cleaning and organizing its self. He had absolutely no clue about magic.

It got dark really fast, and Terry was still organizing his stuff, so I lit my want and followed him around with it. He gawked at that too. He was going to be amazed in charms class, and transfiguration, my two best classes, go figure. The only class I was really going to have to work at is potions. I have been terrible with potions ever since my mom tried to get me to try making, small inadequate potions. I failed at that. I had managed to burn a hole in the table, which was granite countertop, and make a sludge that could move on its own. That was very terrible.

Terry stood up when he was finished, he looked at me and smiled. "So, im guessing you have been around magic your entire life?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you havent. My mum is the charms teacher for first years."

"Really? That should be interesting. The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher scares me."

"Remus? Nahh, he is probably the coolest teacher here. He's my uncle, in the way of he is one of my dad's best friends."

"How about the Tranfiguration teacher? Professor Pettigrew?"

"Another Uncle. He is kinda goofy, and he is out of it sometimes."

"Muggle Studies?"

"I don't know him? What's his name, I know who he is, he has been to our house for dinner before with Albus. I just cant remember his name…. Quirrell! The one who stutters a lot."

"You know Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yeah. My dad is good friends with Albus."

"That's amazing." He says, walking toward his bed, "Do you think that these classes are going to be hard?"

"I don't think so. But I think the one that Is going to be the hardest is Transfiguration. My dad is really good at it."

"I have to do something want to do some redecorating? Maybe move some chairs around?"

"Where do you want to move them?" I say taking my wand from my pocket.

"Just one on each side, do you think we could move some lamps next to them? I like to read sometimes when I can't sleep."

We moved our chairs around for a while, and I eventually I moved my chair up against the wall across from the foot of my bed. His, was under his bed, next to his desk, so he could use the lamp efficiently. It was interesting.

Terry and I stayed up all night talking. It wouldn't take long for us to get to be good friends. We had a long day ahead of us tomorrow, if only we knew what this year had in hold for us.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long! I had a wedding this weekend and had no time to update, even though I took my laptop/notebook. Ohwell I had fun. Any ideas? I have an evil plan. Betcha that you thought that Quirrel was gone.:] . Have fun trying to figure it out.:]]**


End file.
